When the Mew Mews Meet the Sohmas
by Kudos4U
Summary: Tokyo is a big city, so what happens when two families, sort of familes anyway, meet and find they have somethings in common, such as animal instincts. Tokyo Mew Mew crossover with Fruits Basket.
1. Sohma’s Story: Bunny and Monkey Meet

When the Mew Mews Meet the Sohmas

Chapter 1: Sohma's Story: Bunny and Monkey Meet

Princess Sango

Warning: This might have crossover pairings, and everything I know about Tokyo Mew Mew is from reading the back of the books and the anime. As for Fruits Basket, it's spoilers, anime, and manga. If you still wish to read, be my guest.

Sohma Estate…

Momiji's POV…

I just exited the Sohma Estate, going to see Tohru for the day. The fact that I was even able to escape Hatori's watchful eye to go to Tohru's pleasant smile was enough to make my day. Yet I didn't know I'd meet people who had animals infused with themselves, funny we'd meet, ne? Anyway as I was saying, I was walking out of the estate when a girl bumped into me. Poof! Trying to get away from the girl, but she had spotted me and picked me up, "There's his clothes, but where is he? Where'd the rabbit come from? Maybe he's like Ichigo-san, and if that's the case, Ryou-san would want to know!"

Picking up my clothes also, she started running even faster towards wherever this blond was heading in the first place. Right now I wondered how I was going to break this news to papa and Hatori; they'll never allow me out of their sights again! Then I felt her stop and look up at the huge building, which looked more like a huge pink castle or even cake. Opening one of the huge doors, I saw the inside with tables set up and four other girls were there.

"Purin, you're late again, we know you like to do your acts, but can't you do that here?" asked a woman with dark blue hair.

"Gomen Mint-kun, but it wasn't my fault this time. You see I bumped into a boy who turned into a rabbit, just like Ichigo-san turns into a cat!" Purin exclaimed, holding me as if I was a trophy.

"Yeah right, and pigs can fly," the girl, Mint retorted to her.

Purin frowned, "But if we're mew mews and Zakuro's one, isn't that amazing, and Ichigo-san turns into a cat! Why can't a boy turn into a rabbit?"

The girl with pink hair sighed, "I'll go get Shirogane and tell him to get the machine ready, and he'll tell us if this is another mew mew."

Purin nodded enthusiastically and walked out with the pink haired girl, then I decided to speak up, "Could I at least change into my human form again, where's the bathroom?"

The pink haired girl turned, "It talked! Sure the bathroom is right there." She pointed to a room and I grabbed my clothes and hopped tried to open the door before the curse wore off and the girls shrieked and covered their eyes. I pulled on my clothes and then tapped them both on the shoulder, "Nice to meet you in my human form, my name is Momiji Sohma, and you must be Purin-san and…?"

"Ichigo Momiya," Ichigo answered, "You were so cute as a bunny and you're even cuter as a human!"

I laughed and pulled out some candy, "Want some?"

"I do!" Purin answered and I handed her a lollipop before Ichigo told us we better get going to see this Ryou person. It was dark where they took me and it was sort of cold. Shivering I looked up and saw huge computers and buttons underneath, in fact I think I wanted to touch all the buttons just to cause some mischief, but then again I restrained myself.

A man with blond hair walked out and saw us standing there, "Oh, Purin's here, Ichigo, shouldn't you be out with everyone else?"

"Hi Ryou, nice to see you too," Ichigo steamed and then turned to Purin, "You deal with him! I've had enough of Ryo's attitude right now!"

Purin smiled at Ichigo and then turned to Ryou, "Why'd you have to be so mean?"

"It's fun to see her mad, that's probably why I did it. Oh, and who is this person, your brother?" Ryou asked, looking at me.

"No, he's someone I bumped into who transformed into a rabbit!" Purin exclaimed.

"Really, well I'll hook up the machine then. I thought we got all the mew mews," Ryou answered, turning to one of the many machines.

Purin nodded and I spoke up again, "I can't be a mew mew, if I was then my whole family would be them too!"

Ryou stopped and looked at me, "What do you mean, there are more of you?"

"Hai!" I answered, giving a thumbs up and a triumphant smile that Kyo would probably beat me up for.

"Really, but how is that?" Ryou asked me, even more confused.

"I can't tell you, Akito would kill me for that! Shigure is probably better at telling you about everything! I was going to go see Tohru-chan, but Purin-san bumped into me," I answered, looking at her with a slight glare but then changed it into a smile, "Why don't you come with me?"

"That's a good idea! Ryou, I want to go too!" Purin exclaimed tugging on his shirt, "Please Ryou, I found him after all!"

"You make it sound like I was a lost pet, but then again I probably looked like it," I answered, but then looked up at Ryou, "Can I borrow your phone, Hari would be mad if I didn't call Tohru, who's probably worried about me."

Ryou nodded and pulled out a cell phone and handed it to me. Dialing the number quickly I got Shigure on the other line, "Konnichiwa!"

"Hi Shigure, tell Tohru-chan I'm okay, I'm on my way!" I answered him.

"Ah Momiji-kun, what's taking you so long, Hatori's already called twice!" Shigure said in his sugary sweet voice.

"I know, can you tell him I had a problem and I'll be right there?" I answered, a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay, be good Momiji-kun!" Shigure told him, and with a click both of us hung up. Handing the phone back to Ryou I smiled, well come with me then!"

Purin looked up at Ryou and he smiled, "Go tell Zakuro, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Mint to go get into their street clothes."

Purin nodded and scurried off while Ryou called out to some guy named Keiichiro. Another guy with long brown hair came out of nowhere and smiled, "So you're going away for business I see?"

"Hai, you think you could look after the café?" Ryou asked him.

The man nodded and waved his hand, "No problem, you have other business to attend to, go on ahead Ryou."

Ryou nodded to him and we left the dark room and back where the girls were and they were waiting for us. Ichigo glared at Ryou before walking out the door and soon all the girls were outside and I started to lead them to Shigure's house.

At Shigure's house…

Regular POV…

Momiji was able to get everyone to Shigure's house in one piece. Knocking on the door he waited till the door opened and there stood Tohru, "Ah Momiji-kun, there you are! What took you so long?"

Momiji smiled and hugged her, "Tohru, I missed you so much!" Tohru laughed and gently stroked Momiji's head and then noticed the guests and tried to cover up for Momiji. "It's okay Tohru, they know about my rabbit form but they don't know about the curse, Shigure-san can tell them."

"Won't Akito-san be made though?" Tohru asked, pulling the rabbit away for a second to look into his eyes.

"He wasn't upset about you, plus if we have to, Hari could do something about it," Momiji answered.

Tohru nodded, "Well come on in." All entered and removed their shoes, "Shigure-san Momiji-kun is here, and can you come here please?"

"Ah my dear flower, what are you up to with our dear usagi?" Shigure asked, coming out of his study and into the living room. "More people, Momiji why are you in that form?"

"I hugged Tohru, she's a nice madchen!" Momiji exclaimed, his paws holding onto her clothes.

"Yet you have others here, why?" Shigure asked.

"Because they want to know about the secret, they thought I was a mew mew, but I'm not right Gure?" Momiji answered, looking up at him, "Or else all other twelve members would be one too!"

"That is true, alright, please take a seat and I'll explain," Shigure answered, sitting down on the couch.

All sat anywhere they could and he told the story as Momiji left to change back and Tohru went to go get snacks. Coming back with snacks she sat down too and Momiji entered in his normal form. Shigure had just ended and Ichigo sighed, "Alright, guess we have to believe them, their not mews."

"Hey Ichigo-san, you turn into a cat right, why don't you turn into one now?" Momiji asked tugging on her sleeve.

"That's only when I'm nervous," Ichigo answered, a little shake in her voice, "When I'm really nervous, super nervous."

Purin creepy up behind Ichigo and pounced on her and instant kitty, "You're squishing me Purin, and if I'm the leader aren't you supposed to support my wishes?"

Purin giggled and picked him up, holding her out so everyone could see, "It's harmless play."

Ichigo hissed and then tried to back away, but Ryou caught her and kissed her before she changed back. Ichigo looked at Ryou and gave him a small smile, "Arigatou."

Ryou nodded, "Guess you're not mad at me now?"

Ichigo nodded, blushing deeper before asking where the bathroom was. Shigure laughed, "Funny how the cat is the leader in your band of…mew mews was it?"

"Hai it is, and the cat is the leader," Ryou answered, "The cat was the first one to become a member, therefore she is the leader. That's the way it works."

"Not much of a leader, she's short-tempered, loud, mood swings, and has some social problems with this guy named Aoyama," Mint explained, "Right Zakuro?"

Zakuro shrugged and Shigure and Momiji burst into laughter, "Sounds so much like our cat! Only he's so stupid!" In came Kyo at that moment, "Speak of the devil!"

"What the hell are you talking about me for? Damn it Shigure, tell me now!" Kyo answered, shaking his fist in the air.

Ryou stood up, "So this is the cat you were talking about? He is short-tempered, just like our cat."

Kyo stopped and turned to Ryou, "Who the hell is this guy?"

"I'm with the mew mews, chill cat boy," Ryou answered, in mock-humor.

"Who the hell are the mew mews?" Kyo asked, getting angrier.

Ichigo came back out, "Ryou, I can't believe you'd talk about me like that!"

Ryou sighed, "She's mad at me again."

Ichigo's cat ears popped out, "Of course I'm angry with you! You were talking behind my back!"

Kyo stopped and noticed her cat ears, "Cat ears…?"

Ichigo stopped and turned to the boy with orange hair, "Oh no, they're out again!" Pushing them down she turned back to Ryou, "I swear, Ryou you should be nicer!"

Shigure watched the scene in amusement, since he was already used to fights between his bickering cousins. Purin stood up, "So you're the cat of your team right, well our cats the leader in ours."

Kyo turned to the small hyper, energetic girl, "Wait, the cats the leader, and there's no rat?"

"Why would we have a rat?" Purin asked, placing her finger up to her mouth to ponder that, "Nope no rat!"

"That's perfect; I want to join their team!" Kyo exclaimed happily, sitting down on the floor, "No rat, no problems…"

Ichigo stopped, "He's a cat too?"

Kyo nodded, "I'm a regular house cat, any specific one for you?"

"Iritome Wild Cat, but I turn into a regular cat," Ichigo shrugged.

Shigure interrupted everyone, "So are you going to tell us about the mew mews or are we going to wonder?"

Ryou smirked, "Hai I'll tell you what mew mews are…"

TBC…


	2. Of Kish and Fights

Chapter 2: Of Kish and Fights

Princess Sango

The mew mews giggled as they watched the faces of the Sohma family turn into a funny face. Ichigo let out a loud giggle and everyone turned to her, "I'm…sorry…it's just that…ha-ha…the looks on your faces…"

Retasu tried to calm down Ichigo but she just kept laughing and Ryou sighed, "As you can see, some of our so-called "members" aren't exactly human anymore. Ichigo just happens to show more than anyone else."

Ichigo stopped laughing and turned to Ryou, "Excuse me, I do not!"

Ryou smirked and pulled out a ball of string and flung it around her and soon after Ichigo was found chasing it, "See my point?"

Ichigo, pulling out of her cat-faze looked at Ryou with contempt, "You're so mean! If it wasn't for my powers I wouldn't have gotten in gymnastics and I wouldn't have been able to impress…"

Ryou gave her a sly look and Ichigo covered her mouth, blushing furiously. "Isn't that cheating though," Shigure asked.

"No it's not, but then again, maybe you're right. I think she thought she had a cause for it, or thought she did," Mint explained with a smirk.

Ichigo blushed even redder and Zakuro asked, "I wasn't there when that happened, tell me more Mint."

Well as Mint couldn't resist explaining this story to her idol, she continued, "Well, Retasu was there with us but anyway, she was late for school as usual, and that idiot who's our leader, used her powers to get there. Well, the gymnastics teacher saw it, and recruited her, at first she thought on quitting, but then decided against it because Masaya-kun was going to be close. Well, needless to say she joined for that reason."

Ichigo blushed and ran out of the room, while the rest of them laughed. Zakuro giggled, "Really? She did that?"

Mint nodded, "She still likes him too."

Meanwhile with Ichigo…

Ichigo sat on the porch quietly crying when she heard a voice, "Ah, my poor kitty cat, why are you so sad?"

Ichigo looked up to come face to face with Kish's face and she shrieked, "What do you want?"

"Ah, that's no fair, I can't drop by?" asked Kish as if he was innocent.

"Usually when you drop by it's trouble and I'm not in the mood okay?" Ichigo yelled at him.

Kish smirked, "I don't care if you're upset, guess you need a preticite to brighten your day?"

Ichigo bit her lip and Kish brought out his creature and she sighed, "Fine, Mew Mew Metamorphisis!"

Soon after, she had her companions next to her and they were fighting the creature and before you know it, the creature was defeated and they changed back. The onlookers caught sight of Kish and Tohru watched Ichigo and Kish squabble, "You didn't have to do that kitty cat."

Ichigo snorted, "Yes I did, if I let you win, then this planet is destroyed!"

Kish got close up to her face, "I really wish you'd join me kitty cat, then this would be half easier."

Ichigo slapped him and Kish transported away, "The nerve of him!"

Tohru giggled slightly, "Like Yuki and Kyo almost, that's what Ichigo's fighting reminds me of."

Soon they transformed back and Tohru hurried into the kitchen to get them something to drink and a little snack. Coming back she gave them to the team of super heroes and Ichigo thanked her, "It feels nice, having someone tell you good job and feel rewarded. Japan is kind of ignorant to us, and I guess I don't mind some praise now and then."

Ryou hit her head lightly, "Can you please shut up about that? If the press really was on your every move then you'd never get anything done."

Kyo sat there staring, someone else actually shared a curse, but they didn't have to worry about transforming, all but Ichigo, but even then it's not as easy as everyone else in the Sohma family. Shigure sat back down on his chair, "Oh, about us, as in the Sohma family, we're not a very social family, you could say we have our own world. It is very rare for anyone to know our secret. Tohru is an exception, but as long as you keep this quiet, and don't let this slip we can not tell Akito."

Ryou looked at each mew mews and Ichigo spoke up, "It would be nice to be friends with someone who at least shared something in common with us!"

Ryou smirked, "We promise to keep your secret as long as you keep ours. Promise not to tell?"

Shigure smirked, "I don't know, I should check with my committee. What do you think guys?"

Tohru smiled as Momiji nodded and Kyo and Yuki were neutral, and Momiji smiled as he came forth, "Welcome to the Sohma family secret!"

Purin jumped up and down with Momiji as Shigure watched their happy antics. Tohru turned to Rettatsu and smiled, "So what's your name, I think I shall be seeing you more often."

Rettatsu smiled, "My name is Rettatsu and I'm the finless porpoise on our team. I didn't quite catch your name though."

"Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you Rettatsu-san, I never thought I'd meet people with something similar to the Sohmas," Tohru answered, "Hey Shigure-san, if they have animal instinct, shouldn't they be able to hug them without worry?"

Shigure shook his head, "If it wasn't for Momiji, they wouldn't have known."

"That's true, but we're different animals Shi-chan, maybe it's different with people with the same animal," Momiji answered from his little happy dance with Purin.

Ichigo sat up, "Let's try it!" She walked over to Kyo and hugged him, but only came up with flesh, not fur of a little cat. Backing away she nodded, "So it is only compatible animals, so who else shares an animal here?"

"I'm a wolf, and that's close enough to a dog," Zakuro affirmed and walked over to Shigure and sat in his lap. Flesh on flesh, and no dog in the chair. Zakuro stood up, "Wow, good guess Momiji."

Mint, Rettatsu, and Purin sighed, "I guess no zodiac has us."

Tohru shook her head, "No that's not true at all, you have Kureno-san for Mint, Hatori-san for Rettatsu, and Rit-chan-san for Purin."

"Did someone say my name, oh I'M SORRY PITTIFUL WORLD, I'M SORRY!" Ritsu yelled out as he pranced around the room.

Shigure poked his side and the yelling instantly stopped and Ritsu fell on the floor, "The magic touch!"

Yuki sighed, "That's no magic touch."

"Oh but it is Yuki, or should I call Ayame?" Shigure asked, his hand reaching towards the phone.

Yuki and Kyo both jumped up and hit there cousin, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM!"

Tohru sighed, "This is their normal attitude, Ayame-san never really got along with Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun."

Ichigo's ears perked up and turned, "Who is Ayame?"

"Oh Ayame is Sohma-kun's older brother," Tohru explained, "He's the snake of the zodiac."

Suddenly a loud noise came form the front door and Tohru scrambled up to go look to see who it was, "Hello?"

TBC…


	3. Boar, Sheep, Tiger, Snake

Chapter 3: Boar, Sheep, Tiger, Snake

Princess Sango

"Sissy!" Kisa ran up and hugged Tohru. Tohru smiled down at the small tiger, and then she noticed someone else. "Oh sissy, Hiro's with me too."

"Did you come here all by yourself?" asked Tohru.

"What, you think we'd come here with an adult because we're children to you?" asked Hiro heatedly.

"N-no um I mean…" Tohru tried finding something to say.

"Oh Hiro-chan, stop it!" Kagura answered, lightly hitting the kid's head lightly. "Konnichiwa Tohru-kun, so is Kyo in?"

Tohru nodded, "Um, yes he is here, but we have other company t-" Tohru tried to explain, but had to dodge as Kagura went for a mad dash.

Hiro just stood there, "So are you just going to let us stand outside now? Fine, I'll let myself in." With that Hiro kicked off his shoes and went into the living room.

Kisa's eyes held a million apologies and Tohru just smiled, "Let's come on inside Kisa-chan."

Kisa nodded and walked in and neatly placed her shoes by the door and followed Tohru into the living room. There was a comical scene. Kyo and Kagura were fighting, mostly because of Kagura's doing. While Hiro had gotten annoyed with Purin and Momiji, which caused them to fight too, and the rest thought this to be humorous. Shigure turned to Tohru, "Looks like we have our hands full Tohru-kun. I just hope they don't destroy the house."

Tohru giggled lightly and saw Momiji and Purin grabbing Hiro and poking him slightly. Hiro went off on them, "Stupid rabbit, now you have a friend to come annoy me too!"

Momiji didn't feel the least ashamed or angry at that remark, "Yup, and we're just going to keep annoying you Hiro!" He poked him again to prove some kind of point. Hiro growled and stomped off somewhere, leaving the duo laughing at his dismay.

Finally Ryou had seen enough, "So who is everyone now?"

The room went quiet, and Tohru finally smiled, "Well, the one next to Kyo-kun is Kagura the boar, and the one who stomped out was Hiro the sheep, and the girl right next to me is Kisa the Tiger. They're all part of the zodiac too."

In that instant Ichigo raced up to Kisa, "She's so cute, and she's the tiger? Go cats!"

Kisa hid behind Tohru, clutching to her skirt fearfully. "Sissy, who is this, is she one of your friends?"

Tohru smiled, "This is Momiya Ichigo, and she's the cat of the Mew Mew's."

Kisa's eyes lit up, "The Mew Mew's, really sissy? I've heard about them!"

Ichigo smiled, "Yup, that's me leader of the Mew Mews!"

Everyone on the Mew Mew team scoffed at their leader, "Some leader you are."

Ichigo turned to them and snorted, "Well, just because I like to take leisure times, doesn't mean I can't be a leader! Look at Mint here, she takes times to sit around and we get stuck with all the work! Wait, let me rephrase that, I get stuck with the work!"

Mint felt insulted now and they started bickering about how things were unfair, and that Mint had times when she did things. In the end Ryou had to break up the fight and both girls were on different sides of the room. Kisa, on the other hand was hiding behind Tohru because it was so loud. "It almost sounds like when Yuki and Kyo fight," Kisa whispered.

Tohru laughed and looked around the room, finding the snack plate empty, "Kisa, why don't we go get more snacks?"

Kisa nodded and they both slipped into the kitchen where Yuki sat. "It's a headache in there. Even worse, my brother did end up coming, I swear he knows when we're talking about him!"

"So where is Ayame-san?" Tohru asked, looking around for him.

"He passed out so I threw him in Shigure's room. He'll be okay in there, I hope he'll stay in there," Yuki answered her, his aura dark this time. Tohru smiled softly though and sat down next to him. "Honda-san, how come I happened to move into the noisy house of a Sohma?"

"I don't know about that, my old house could get a little…unruly. Remember, I had a Yankee for a mother, and sometimes she'd have people stop by," Tohru laughed as she remembered some kind of moment.

Yuki smiled and nodded, but then they heard a shriek from what sounded to be Mint. "Eww, it's a snake!"

Yuki shook his head but didn't make a move to get up. Tohru sighed and asked Kisa to dial Hatori's number and then hand her the phone. Kisa did as Tohru told her to and when he picked up, Tohru explained that she needed him to come and tame the unruly snake. He told her in an hour he'd be there, and to just put up with him till then.

Tohru sighed as she hung up the phone and she smiled sarcastically, "If this house is alive by the end of the day, it may just be a miracle."

As if her words were to true to herself, she heard a loud fight erupting between Kagura, Kyo, and Ichigo. A Mint screaming about a snake and Ritsu apologizing for his family; while someone was just entering the kitchen to cling to Yuki.

TBC…


	4. Invitations

Chapter 4: Invitations

Princess Sango

Tohru looked at the clock at a random moment and noticed it was getting late, "So is everyone staying for dinner? Do we have enough room?" She looked around the room and counted up the people in the room, but she kept missing faces, and it was too hard.

Ryou stood up and smiled, "A crowd this big could should go to a restaurant. Come on, let's meet at Café Mew Mew and we'll all have a meal, sound good?"

Shigure smiled and stretched out, "Sounds good to me, how about it my little flower?"

Tohru blushed and smiled, "Hai, oh, but only if you want us to Ryou-san!"

"I insist, I mean, it seems only fair, since you had us here all day. Come on girls. Oh, Shigure-san, here's the address. See you all there!" Ryou waved to the others as him and the girls let themselves out. Now it was only the Sohma family plus Tohru.

Ayame came back out, and was surprised when no one was there for him to entertain except his family. Confused he looked at everyone else, "Where'd they go?"

Shigure looked at the card, "We were invited to Café Mew Mew, want to go Aaya?"

Ayame smiled and nodded, pulling out his cell phone, "Only if Hatori can come!"

Shigure stood up and placed a hand on the snake's shoulder, "Um, do you mind if we don't tell Hatori this time?" Ayame cocked his head and Shigure smiled, "He'd worry about what Akito would say, and you know since he lives inside that it makes everything easier to find out where he's been…"

Ayame nodded, "Alright, but he's going to find out later, you know it!"

"I know, but not right now. I'm going to go get ready, stay out of trouble Ayame," Shigure answered before walking out of the room. Tohru brushed herself off and stood, ready to go to her room to change when she was mauled to the floor again and heard a poof. There sat Ayame, coiled in Tohru's lap and then Momiji was right by Ayame.

Tohru smiled and picked them both up and carried Ayame to Shigure's room, and he smiled as he slithered behind under the door. Kisa followed her as Momiji was climbing onto Tohru's shoulder. Going into her room, Tohru went through her clothes before Kisa tugged on the purple dress, "I like this one sissy!"

Tohru smiled and took it off the hanger, "Ayame-san made this one for me. I like it though, and I think it would be a perfect time for it right about now." Handing Momiji to Kisa, who walked outside for a moment, Tohru started to change clothes. Pulling the dress onto herself, she looked into the full length mirror. It was velvet, and it clung to her bodice only near her bust, and flowed out to the point where she could swirl and it would fly with her.

She swirled once before walking outside, where everyone was waiting. Ayame took her hand first, "See boys, Tohru decided to where one of MY dresses for this glorious occasion!"

Yuki and Kyo wanted to seriously hit him, but Tohru was in the way. Shigure finally stepped out, "Ready to go?"

Later, at the Mew Mew Café…

Ryou smiled as he ate the last bite of dessert. They all sat there satisfied and most importantly full. "So how was the meal?"

Tohru smiled politely and looked over at Keiichiro, "Keiichiro-san's cooking is delicious! His desserts especially were delicious!"

Keiichiro smiled back, "You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking Tohru-san, I usually don't get to cook like this. Usually it's in small amounts, never for this many people."

Tohru nodded, as Kisa moved into her lap, "Sissy, this day seems too good to end. I get to meet my favorite super heroes!" Kisa looked up at Tohru and gave her a small smile.

Ichigo smiled and looked around at her group, "You won't tell anyone will you kid?"

Kisa shook her head, "I have my own curse to worry about. I've kept that one quiet so far. Sissy wouldn't have found out if it weren't for Kyo, and I'm happy she did! Now I even get to meet the Mew Mews!"

Kyo looked down at his plate and blushed slightly. No one mentioned his name before with praise like that besides Tohru. No one noticed this however, and Ichigo smiled, "How old are you Kisa?"

Kisa kept smiling, "I'm eleven."

All the Mew Mews smiled, "We're all basically the same age! We should totally have a sleep over at Mint's house!"

Pudding smiled, "Yeah, Mint's house!"

Mint looked taken aback, "Why my house?"

Ichigo smiled, "Now come on Mint, you're the richest of us all and have all that space and cash to throw a great one!"

Mint sighed fine, "When do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow!" Ichigo screamed, "It's the weekend, and it sounds like fun!"

Kisa smiled and nodded and then turned back to Tohru, "What about sissy?"

Mint smiled, "Tohru-san can come if she wishes."

Kisa looked up at Tohru and she melted, "Of course, I would be glad to go."

"Then it's settled, be at my house at six tomorrow," Mint answered, picking up her dish and walking into the kitchen. The rest of the group talked, mostly adults with teens, and the girls were planning for tomorrow.

TBC…

A.N: Sorry it took me so long! Okay, so what do you think should happen at the sleepover? Please review and tell me!


End file.
